


Crankiplier Smut - Day Ten

by Skylar1336



Series: 20 Day Crankiplier Smut Challenge [10]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: 20 day challenge, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, crankiplier - Freeform, crankiplier smut, ethan is a brat, mark just wanted to sleep, shower smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: Mark just wanted to sleep.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: 20 Day Crankiplier Smut Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711972
Comments: 13
Kudos: 186





	Crankiplier Smut - Day Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Day Ten: Shower, tub, or pool

“I’m exhausted.” Mark collapsed on the couch with a sigh, covering his face with his arm dramatically.

Ethan grinned, coming over and grabbing his hand, pulling on him. “Exhausted and dirty. You need a shower.”

“I need sleep-” Mark protested. 

“You are not stepping foot in bed until you’re clean, Mark, and that’s final.” Ethan huffed, still pulling.

Mark gave another deep sigh and allowed himself to be dragged to his feet, a sly grin on his face as he wrapped his arms around Ethan and pulled him close.

“Mark!” Ethan glared indignantly, pushing his chest to no avail. “I don’t want to have to take one too- we’re gonna be here forever.”

His boyfriend grinned, keeping him close. “Not if you shower with me.” he prompted.

Ethan paused, eyes widening in realization. A soft blush crept over his cheeks. “Oh. N-Now?”

“Getting cold feet, are we?” Mark chuckled. “Yes, now, I want to relax after this.”

The younger male bit his lip, thinking for a moment. He gave a quick nod, still blushing. “Okay-”

Mark tilted his chin up and kissed him passionately. “That’s the answer I love to hear.” He winked. “C’mon.”

Ethan grinned, grabbing his hand and allowing Mark to lead him to the shower. 

When they got to the bathroom, he closed the door behind them and kissed Mark deeply. The older male made a noise of surprise and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Ethan’s neck and pulling him close. 

Ethan pulled away with a smile, looking up at him. “Get undressed.” His face made a small pout as he took off his shirt. “You’re not gonna leave me alone, are you?” 

Mark smirked, leaning against the door. “Of course not baby, but you first. I’ll... enjoy the show.”

The younger male blushed and shimmied out of his shorts, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “Now it’s your turn.” He sat on the edge of the tub as Mark began to strip and turned on the hot water.

When his boyfriend was completely naked, Ethan turned on the showerhead and stood. He came over and pressed another kiss to Mark’s lips.

“I think this was your idea right from the start.” Mark murmured as he kissed back. “It was all an elaborate ruse to get me in the shower with you.”

Ethan huffed, frowning. “That’s ridiculous, and I’m offended you would even suggest it!” But he winked before going to slip into the shower.

Mark hummed softly, smiling and following him inside. He closed his eyes with a soft sigh as the hot water hit him, soaking his hair and running down his back. Nothing was better than a hot shower. It was probably best that Ethan convinced him to do this.

He picked up a washcloth, soaking it under the water and gathering soap onto it. He held it out to Ethan.

Ethan raised an eyebrow in reply. “I’m clean, remember?”

The older male smirked. “I know. This is for you to wash me.”

“You’re insane.” Ethan crossed his arms. “You can wash your own body.”

Mark leaned in close, whispering in his ear. “Then you can fuck yourself here, and I’ll go to bed, hm?”

His boyfriend flushed deeply and ducked his head. He reached out and took the washcloth, swallowing slowly. “Where should I start?” he asked.

“Top to bottom, baby, I’ll wait.” Mark’s smile never left his face. He watched as Ethan brought the cloth up and began to wipe his shoulders, covering them in suds.

Ethan moved to his arms and then his chest, careful to make sure that each area was covered before moving to the next. He scrubbed his stomach and waist, then hesitated. Biting his lip, he slowly looked up at Mark and lowered himself to his knees.

Mark chuckled, running a hand through his boyfriend’s matted hair. “Good boy.” 

Ethan blushed and ran the cloth up and down Mark’s legs, scrubbing thoroughly. He moved to do the inside of his legs before gently running it over his dick. 

He moaned softly.

Mark patted his cheek. “That’s enough, darling. Come back up here so we can have our fun.”

Ethan’s cheek flushed again and he pushed himself back to his feet, placing the cloth aside. 

His boyfriend smirked. “Turn around.” he said softly.

The younger man did so, leaning forward and pressing his hands to the tiled wall.

Mark pressed up against him, his erection pushing lightly against Ethan’s hole. Teasing it. 

Ethan let out a moan. “Mark, please…”

“Hush, baby.” Mark grabbed his ass, squeezing lightly before spreading his cheeks and probing his entrance. “Still loose enough from earlier, you think?”

“Yes, fuck, please-” Ethan whined, pushing his hips back into Mark’s grasp.

“Mmmm… needy as always.” Mark smirked and lightly pushed inside of him, moaning as he felt that tight heat envelop his cock.

Ethan let out a moan of his own, hips going back into Mark’s hold. “Fuck, Mark…” he whispered hoarsely.

“Always so good, darling-” Mark slid his hands along Ethan’s sides. One more under him to wrap around his chest; the second tangled itself in Ethan’s hair, tugging his head back. “Ready for me to move?” he murmured, holding the younger male flush against his chest.

Ethan gave a soft whimper and nodded.

He held him tight and slowly began to move, setting a steady pace that had his boyfriend moaning quietly beneath him.

“You’re always so perfect, Ethan, so damn good…” he breathed. “Like you were made for me-”

Ethan let out a loud moan at that, pushing his hips back against Mark, desperate for extra friction and movement.

Mark chuckled softly and pulled out of him, ignoring the whine of loss it drew from Ethan’s lips. He grabbed the younger man’s arm and spun him around, pressing his back to the tiled wall.

“M-Mark…” he gasped softly, wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck.

The older male lifted him up pinning him to the wall with his hands; Ethan’s legs wrapped around his waist to keep him steady.

He carefully pushed back inside him and began to move quickly. 

“Ah, Mark, fuck-” Ethan’s hold tightly, head going back.

Mark went hard and fast, already feeling that heat in his stomach. He kept up the pace, each thrust pushing deeper inside Ethan. As he approached his climax he thrusted hard up into him, hitting his prostate and causing Ethan to yelp. His fingernails dug into Mark’s back.

He pulled out and grabbed his cock, jerking it a few times with heavy breaths before he came with a moan, spilling onto his hand and onto Ethan’s chest and stomach. 

Ethan whined softly, panting as he clung to Mark.

Mark released him, keeping him steady on his feet, and smirked. “Now you’re all dirty, baby… guess we’ll have to clean you up.”

The younger man looked up at Mark, his own cock still painfully hard. “W-What about me?”

“Well, we’ll have to wash you off first and get you nice and clean…” Mark crossed his arms, smiling. “I don’t want to see a drop of cum until we’re done.”

Ethan made a noise of protest that Mark quickly cut off. “Ah- hush, darling. You were the one who wanted me to shower so bad, I just wanted to relax. You’re not getting off that easily.”

His boyfriend went quiet, though Mark could see how badly he needed to cum, and he smiled to himself. He picked up the washcloth and hummed. “I’m gonna take my time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, quick note. I really like writing these, but the twice weekly uploads are killing me. It's become tedious and a bit boring and it's killing my motivation and creativity. While I'm not stopping these, updates will be much slower; once a week or even less. Sorry about this, and I hope it doesn't deter any of you from my work. Love you guys <3


End file.
